But Raven it's Cold Outside!
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Raven is sick during the holiday season, but will a certain changeling help make her feel better? FLUFF BBRAE


**Hello people of fanfiction!**

**Happy Christmas!**

**So, I've had this idea in my brain for quite some time but I have yet to write it…..until now!**

**So Disclaimer: I in no way own Teen Titans, and Yes I did ask Santa but he said no matter how good I've been I still can't unfortunately have it [sad face]**

**Now that the threat of a legal suit has been established and taken care of…..**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AAACHOOO!"

Raven sniffled as she viciously blew her nose before burrowing deeper into the warm confines of her comforter.

"Stubid Immune Systumb" The empath grumbled congestedly.

Why pray tell was Raven in this predicament.

She was sick.

For those of you who didn't know, Raven doesn't DO sick.

But alas here she was; hair a mess, nose red and partially runny, flushed cheeks and even paler (on her part) skin.

And to think, it all happened because she ignored Beastboy.

**-Flashback-**

_Raven sat on the roof of Titans Tower, chanting her mantra as she meditated peacefully in the winter weather._

"_RAVEN!"_

_The empath sighed, well…..almost peacefully._

_Turning around angrily, the girl was face to face with the Titan's resident changeling._

"_What do you want Beastboy?"_

"_Rae you should come inside! You could catch a cold!"_ _the boy exclaimed concerned and with….was that a hint of affection?_

_Rolling her eyes, Raven turned around and resumed her meditation stance before telling the teen rather plainly._

"_I'm fine, Beastboy." she paused "And it's Raven." She added as offhandedly._

"_But Raven its cold outside!"_

_But alas Beastboy's pleas fell on deaf ears as the girl continued to meditate-her body unconsciously shivering as the cold wintry weather nipped at her skin._

**-End Flashback-**

"Stubid Beastboy"**(A/N I know that I'm making Raven say some words wrong but that's because she's congested and she can't properly announce words right.)** she grumbled as she lazily stood up- comforter wrapped securely around her- as she began the tedious trek to the common room.

As she trudged through the common room doors she became aware to the fact that she was no longer alone. Silently, she listed her teammates' whereabouts-

_Robin and Starfire are at the Christmas Parade….._

_Cyborg is down in Steel City visiting Bumblebee…._

_So that leaves-_

"Beastboy?" Raven called out hesitantly.

Popping a sleepy head over the couch, the changeling blinked his eyes drowsily.

"Yawn…..Rae?" he yawned widely, his fangs protruding as he did so.

The empath smiled at the adorable sight, before shaking her head.

When did she call Beastboy ADORABLE!?

"Whut are you dboing bout here?"

Slowly gaining his wits about him, The changeling smiled at the empath.

"I was watching the Christmas specials!"

Raven rolled her eyes until a series of hacking coughs escaped her mouth.

Feeling a hand soothingly rub her back she looked up to see Beastboy smiling warmly at her.

"It helps with the coughing." He explained as he continued to rub her back comfortingly.

"Do you want some soup?"

Pink dusting her cheeks, she nodded shyly as the changeling just continued smiling at her as he led her gently to the couch before going into the kitchen.

While Beastboy made her soup, Raven took the time to ponder her green-skinned teammate.

He really matured since they first became a team, Now instead of the intense heated debates of meat vs tofu, Beastboy would softly argue his points with true facts instead of biased opinions.

He allowed her space when she needed it and knew exactly when to force her out of her shell.

Don't get her wrong he was still the same video-game loving, sleep all day, sci-fi obsessed annoying changeling that told jokes worse than the Joker.

But….there just seemed to be something about him that made her cheeks heat up and her stomach do flips.

Or maybe that was just her cold…

"Rae"

Snapping out of her daze, she saw Beastboy standing in front of her. An orange blanked draped over one arm and a platter of soup and steaming cups in his hands.

Smiling at the sickly girl, the changeling wrapped the fleece around her shoulders and warmly handed her the bowl of soup.

Smiling softly in thanks she brought the spoon up to her lips, before swallowing wide-eyed as she faced the boy in front of her.

"is this-?"

"Chicken noodle soup with real chicken? Yeah" he smiled.

Raven smiled back as she continued eating her soup, before a steaming mug of cocoa was held in front of her face.

"Cocoa?" she deadpanned, resisting the urge to giggle at the changeling's downcast expression.

"It's the Christmas Season! You have to have cocoa!" he cried, arms flailing about.

Rolling her eyes playfully she accepted the mug before bringing it to her lips and breathing out a pleasurable sigh of content.

"Thanks Beastboy"

Smiling, the green teen sat down next to the half-demon and shyly asked.

"Do you want to watch this with me?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled and nodded.

And as they watched It's A Wonderful Life, Raven smiled.

She could get used to this.

**END**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Happy Christmas everyone! **

**Spidey out!**


End file.
